


Green Eyes and a Vanilla Milkshake

by IIBugheadII



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-09 15:09:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14718443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IIBugheadII/pseuds/IIBugheadII
Summary: Jughead Jones has been fascinated with Betty Cooper since the day she walked into the White Wyrm. She was seemingly perfect. With her pastel sweater, tight pony-tail, innocent doe eyes, and her naively positive outlook on life, she was the polar opposite of him. But, it seems they just might have more in common than he thought......WARNING: There will be eventual smut (not too graphic) and, if you've seen Riverdale, you probably know there will be a mention of self-harm





	1. Intro

Betty's POV

'Why must Archie be so difficult?' I was astounded by Archie's density and Kevin wasn't even listening. He was too busy fantasizing about the Serpent hottie he met at Pop's to even hear me. He finally fell out of his trance. 'What, Betty?" He looked like a deer in headlights and I couldn't help but giggle. "Well, Kevin, I was talking about how Archie kissed me on Friday and acted like it was nothing today at school!" I kept replaying the moment in my head....

It was right after 6th period and i was getting my book bag out of my locker when Archie approached me with a face-splitting grin. The feeling of dread yet the excitement of something new took over my stomach. I didn't know what we were, but I hoped it entailed something more than just friends. "Hey Betts," my heart fluttered at the nickname "can you cover for me just in case my dad is wondering where I am?" Of course I would, but I had to ask because of my piqued interest, "Sure, but Arch, where are you going? If you don't mind me asking." The once excitement filled pit in my stomach was devoured by dread. "I've got a room booked at the motel for me and Ronnie. I think I might finally get lucky," his arrogant smile faded when he saw my smile do the same. "Oh sorry, Betts I didn't mean to word it like that. You know I'm not one of those guys." I scowled at myself. Well, you sure do know how to pick em' Betty. I still couldn't help but feel the ping of sadness in the back of my mind. So, before Archie could see the tears, I walked away without saying goodbye. 

Now I'm here on my bed contemplating what I ever saw in him while Kevin is daydreaming about Fangs Fogarty. "You know, Betty, we should visit the White Wyrm tonight." Oh no. Not only has Kevin been drooling over Fangs this whole time, but now he's trying to con me into being an alibi just in case his dad finds out he's going into Serpent territory. "I love you Kev, but I AM NOT going to cover for you in case the town sheriff finds out." He lets out a sigh and stands up, kneeling over me. "Betty, come on! Please? Just one night?" of course he knows I'm a pushover and cant say no to his puppy dog eyes. "Oh, what the hell." Kevin begins to jump up and down and all of my laughter comes out as if my problems with Archie were the only thing holding it in. Maybe this won't be so bad. 

At about 8:30 Kevin showed up to drive us to the White Wyrm. I didn't know much about the Serpents, but I knew it was a popular hang out. I also wouldn't mind finding someone to 'take my mind off' Archie. Yeah, that's right, Betty Cooper isn't beyond such things. Lord knows Archie isn't. As I walked in I felt extremely out of place. Not only with the people, but also with the whole aesthetic of the bar. I was dressed in a baby pink skirt, a modest white lace tank-top, a jean jacket, and ballet flats. My pastel outfit made me stick out like a sore thumb against the leather jacket-clad crowd. I could feel almost all eyes on me and heard whispers of 'the pretty North-side girl'. I was certain I was blushing based off the heat I felt on my cheeks. I quickly grabbed Kevin's arm and scurried to the bar. "Hey, what was that for?" he looked at me like I had just stabbed him in the back. "Well I don't know if you noticed, Kevin, but everyone was kinda staring." Out of the corner of my eye I saw Fangs Fogarty, so I nudged Kevin on the arm. "Kev, there's your hottie. You better hurry before the sexual tension wears off." he laughed, rolled his eyes, and left before I could comprehend that I was gonna be here alone for God knows how long in Serpent territory because Kevin is my god-damn ride home. "Well, shit" I laughed at myself inwardly at the reality of situation. "What's wrong, blondie?" my laughing stopped. I turned around on the bar stool to see the infamous Serpent leader, Jughead Jones next to me. I had to think of a reply before he noticed the prolonged period of silence. But then, I took in his appearance. He was in the normal Serpent jacket, but for some reason it looked so much better on him. Underneath was an almost see through white tank top that showed off his lean muscles. His muscles weren't like Archie's. But, Archie was a meat-head. So, I guess that's a good thing. He interrupted my reverie by clearing his throat signifying he was waiting on my reply. "Oh, ummm" I began to blush and this made him smirk. Probably because he interrupted me checking him out ", my friend Kevin just ditched me for his soon-to-be boyfriend and I have a feeling I won't have a ride home." I laughed awkwardly and this made his smirk grow bigger. He looked at me straight in the face and said, "I like it when you blush." Wow, he sure did have the confidence I was lacking. Ironically, this made my blush grow darker. "What's your name?" he was obviously trying to fill the awkward void because I don't know what he would see in me. "Why would you need to know that, Jughead Jones?" I was surprised by my forwardness and by the look on his face, so was he. "I don't." he said confidently "I will just call you blondie." He smirked and it sent a shiver down my spine. It was a foreign, yet not unpleasant feeling I couldn't place. Maybe Kevin leaving was a good idea. I cringed at the images of Jughead and I in bed together. It definitely wasn't because I didn't want it to happen, but it was because he was so out of my league it wasn't even funny. Plus, we just met and not even the leader of the South-side Serpents is that forward. Our conversation continued for hours and he was surprisingly easy to talk to. I learned that he loved writing and photography (two of my favorite 'for fun' activities). I also learned that he was 19, which isn't a huge difference compared to my 17, but still lessened the chances of his interest in me. Still, with each passing second I developed an abnormally fast attraction to him. That attraction became deeper when he drove me home and kissed me on the cheek later that night. If only I knew whether he felt the same visceral connection between us.


	2. Romeo and Juliet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the Kudos on my first chapter and the requests to continue this story!

Jughead's POV

I got to the trailer at about 12:40 with thoughts of 'blondie' running through my head. Everything about her intrigued me. The way she blushed. Her giggle. Everything. When put side by side, we would appear to be complete opposites. Like black and white. But, we had so much in common. I sighed at how carried away I was getting. Look at me. I laughed at myself inwardly. I'm already acting completely smitten and I don't even know her name. What would she see in me, anyway? Sure, some women find my confidence and bad-boy attitude attractive, but that's not the real me. I may be a gang leader, but I do have a soft spot for romance. Tragic romance. Like Romeo and Juliet. I knew that if I kept thinking about 'blondie' that I would never go to sleep. Hopefully she was thinking about me too. As I settled into a comfortable spot on the couch, I heard a knock on the door. "What the-" as I opened the door I realized it was Toni. "Hey, Jones. Up for some company?" I actually wasn't and I was about to demand that she leave until she held up a manila folder labeled "Elizabeth Cooper". My interest piqued. Who's Elizabeth Cooper and why would she be important to me at 1 AM? Toni seemed to be able to read my mind because she answered my unasked question, "It's the blonde girl i saw you at the bar with. I was gonna say hi, but it seemed like you were too busy swooning" she has no idea. I was beyond swooning and I had only know her for 3 hours, but still I wanted to know everything about her. This may be the moment I screwed up. I know I probably shouldn't be invading her privacy like this, but I couldn't help myself. Toni seemed to notice my hesitation "Oh come on, Jones. I know you want to" I hesitated once again, yet I still wanted to know everything I could about 'blondie', or Elizabeth Cooper. I snatched it from her and slowly opened the organized research. "Wow. You sure did a lot of research" she shrugged. Of course this was normal for her. Whenever a new member of the Serpents arose, Toni is the first to do backup checks. Just in case a rival gang sent in a spy. While looking through the paperwork I learned that Elizabeth is the lead journalist of the Blue and Gold, she works part-time at Pop's Chock'lit Shop, she's a straight-A student (of course), and a River Vixen cheerleader. And I thought she couldn't get any more out of my league. "Well, Jughead, judging by the look on your face I'm assuming it's my time to go. Toni quickly left the trailer and left me with Elizabeth's yearbook photo. I threw it down on the coffee table and attempted to go to sleep. And eventually, I did.

I woke up with a jolt after having an erotic dream about Betty. I wanted to think I wasn't one of those guys who stare at every girl's ass and rate them based on appearance, so having a dream like that about 'blondie' without her knowledge made me feel incredibly guilty. God, even thinking about her made a shiver run down my spine. I knew I was going to drive myself crazy until I saw her, so I planned to do just that. I was going to go to Pop's Chock'lit Shop and see Elizabeth Cooper. I quickly grabbed my beanie that had been thrown next to her picture and rushed out the door. As I entered Pop's I looked around for a not-so-crowded booth and decided on the one in the very corner. Then, from the back of the diner, 'blondie' came out looking just as beautiful as she did at the bar. She was wearing distractingly-short shorts, a yellow "Pop's" uniform shirt, and a tight, pristine ponytail. She came to my table and looked up from her notepad, "What can I get you-Jughead?" she seemed surprised yet happy to see me. "Please sit, Elizabeth" I gave her a quick wink and it made her blush. Why must something so seemingly innocent remind him of my erotic dream? Calm yourself, Jughead. Your'e in public. "How did you figure out my name?" she asked while smirking. "I have my ways. Being leader of the Serpents and all." she bit her lip, not realizing what it would do to me. I put my hand on her chin and removed her bottom lip from in between her teeth. She seemed startled, but didn't pull away. This was a good sign. Suddenly images of my dream came to mind. Our mouths hot and heavy, my lips on her neck, our bodies fitting perfectly together. I couldn't control myself any longer. I leaned in and placed my mouth on hers. She tasted like cherries and strawberry wine. A combination I didn't know I needed so badly until now. I leaned back and looked at her face. Her eyes were still closed and her lips were slightly upturned in a smile. She looked heavenly with the sun shining on her porcelain complexion and golden locks. She opened her eyes and whispered in my ear, "Jug," the pit of desire in my stomach grew at the nickname she had given me "you can call me Betty".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed reading! As always, feel free to leave comments full of suggestions or comments of encouragement. I really appreciate every comment!

**Author's Note:**

> Please, don't be afraid to leave a comment about whether I should continue or even comment future chapter suggestions. I will only post another part if there's any interest.


End file.
